


The One Where Genma Uses A Threesome To Matchmake

by Filthdragon (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Vile Smut, brief mention of suicidal idealization, kisame has two dicks, mild dubcon due to alcohol, mild virgin kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/Filthdragon
Summary: Post no one dies!AU, Genma persuades Kisame and Itachi to stay at his house for the night.





	The One Where Genma Uses A Threesome To Matchmake

**Author's Note:**

> Old smut I wrote for a friend over discord- who requested the concept, I cleaned it up some but some of the tenses are probably still wonky. This fic made me consider Genma/Itachi and HOO BOY am I loving it.

Genma is a reasonable man. So when Itachi Uchiha is pardoned and brings home a Swordsman of the Mist he understandably had questions.  
  
Like ' _Hey ANBU buddy! How about we go to the onsen an catch up how life's been treating you in a missing-nin terrorist organization?_ ' and ' _wow SWORDSman huh? Do your summons markings extend to your Other sword? I'd love to spar sometime if you get what I mean, Itachi can come too, if he likes._ '

Totally reasonable.

The last time Genma saw Itachi he was a pint-sized ANBU trotting after Kakashi. Looking at him now, well, hes still small, but hes now an adult. Still looks allergic to sleep but effortlessly pretty like all the adult Uchiha Genma used to know. Strolling over to the two of them Genma lazily chewed on a Senbon. Itachi spotted him first, despite apparently being halfway blind with his sharingan off.

Genma waved lazily, "Ah, hello. It's been awhile."  
Itachi stared at him for a good two seconds before replying.  
"Shiranui Genma."  
Aw, he was remembered!

Kisame looks him up and down. "You know each other?"  
Genma switched the senbon to the other side of his mouth.  
"In passing. Wouldn't mind catching up."  
Itachi tilted his head like the cats his clan used to summon.  
"Why do you not care?"

Ah. This conversation.  _Thank you_ , blunt socially deficient prodigies everywhere.  
"You were pardoned, weren't you? And your swordsman buddy got cleared by T&I too, so as far as I'm concerned you're good."  
Kisame is still staring.

Itachi squinted at Genma like Genma was crazy or possibly like Itachi desperately needed glasses and is refusing to wear them.

As the most socially proficient person here, Genma decided he should probably lead this conversation.  
"So. Are either of you doing anything today? I know a nice onsen that probably won't care either and I'm free to pay."  
Itachi blinked again and Kisame started laughing.

Genma waited with a calm, lazy look on his face until Kisames laughter petered out and he looked back up with his teeth bared in an approximation of a grin.  
"Come on Itachi, we'd only be wandering around today anyway."  
Itachi quietly sighed and inclines his head.

Part one of 'Operation: Bang a Former S-Class Missing-Nin' is a go. Nice.  
On the walk to said Onsen, Genma learned three things;

One- Itachi can use his sharingan and have nice vision again, but isn't doing so because he doesn't want to startle the populace and also because Tsunade ordered him to not to so that she can properly heal his eyes.

Two- Kisame apparently dragged Itachi into Onsens across the Elemental Countries just as Itachi dragged Kisame to tea shops.

Three- The amount of UST between the two of them there is unreal and physically painful and neither of them will ever do anything about it without outside help.

So, in that moment, Genma decided he will be their sex fairy.   
It is him.   
It's a total travesty and something must be done and he is just the right level of ballsy social butterfly and sex-fiend to try to talk them into a threesome.  
It's his civic duty and a voice in the back of his head that sounds terribly like Anko cheers him on.

They get there. The civilians  _seriously_  don't recognize any of them, and Kisame just gets about two looks and mumbles of Ninja Bullshit.   
See? Very reasonable establishment.  
  
Genma hummed as he disrobed, showered, and tossed everything into his bin. He then slung his towel around his shoulders instead of his waist and ambled off to the correct side.  
Unlike Genma, his new targets still had some presence of shame and wore them correctly. Itachi politely averted his eyes like the repressed little workaholic he is, and Kisame just went to hop into the steamy water.

Kisame Has small talk skills, surprisingly.   
They just all revolve around shark trivia and murder.  
Itachi still has pretty much Zero.

Itachi looked slightly less dead when dunked in water and slightly more like a drenched weasel.  
He IS pretty much a weird cat-weasel, now that Genma thought about it. Sneaky, clever, poorly socialized, and prone to murder.  
And Kisame is pretty much a shark.  
As in he has two dicks.

Oh, Genma  _has_  to sleep with him now.  
They continued their haphazard conversation that is about half shark facts and half mission stories for while until what was obviously a long term genin walked in, stared for a good 6 seconds, and then edged back out.

Genma snorted.  
"Bah, if he doesn't want your company that's  _his_  problem."  
There that's a neutral statement.  
Kisame eyed him and responded, "I was from Kiri, Shiranui."  
"And I'm a highly successful assassin who served on the Hokage's honor guard. Your point?"  
Kisame sighed, "What do you want, Shiranui?"  
Genma smirked, "Call me Genma, Kisame. No need for formalities. And I just want to be friendly. Show you both a good time."  
Itachi made a sound on the other side of the onsen halfway between a upset cat and a teakettle as Kisame started laughing.  
Genma hoped its was good laugh and not a 'I'm going to kill you' laugh.  
  
Genma gave Itachi a friendly smile, as he looked like he was trying to disappear into the water. It did not help.  
Laughter petering out, Kisame said, "Well, Genma I've never had someone try to flirt with me right after meeting me before."  
Genma smiled placidly, "You just haven't met the right people to appreciate you yet."  
Sounding slightly stressed- Itachi interjected, "We are  _not_  doing this in public."  
 _Oho_  he said ' _we_ '!  
Genma made a show of stretching, "Well, how about you both come back to my place for dinner, it's about time and all, and then it's not public."  
Kisame grinned his mouthful of wonderful razors, "You got guts. Alright."  
Itachi, pink around the ears and thoroughly scandalized, sighed and followed Kisame and Genma out of the water, saying something about sticking together and they were not really doing anything or allowed to do anything anyway, so they'd be free.  
Heh.  
Major Clan kids are always fun to rile up.

Genma trotted back to his apartment in the shinobi housing, taking the least populated route to avoid nosy gossips and annoying chunins while Kisame and Itachi followed, having a whispered conversation with each other here and there.  
Good thing Genma has good hearing.  
  
"You do know what he's offering alongside dinner right?"  
"...I am aware, Kisame."

Good to know Itachi actually managed to get The Talk in between ANBU, the massacre, and being a missing nin.  
And there's his building! He opened the door and held it open for the both of them, then lead them up two flights of stairs to his floor and pulled out his keys.  
Idly narrating as he unlocked the door and let them in, Genma said, "Don't mind the clutter, I got back from a mission a few days ago and haven't had the chance to clean. Do either of you have dietary restrictions or things you really dislike?"  
  
Kisame said, "Nothing with Shark, thanks."  
Itachi hnnned and said he'd rather avoid red meats.  
Ah yes, Genma had almost forgotten Itachi leaned toward being a vegetarian. That's good, because he had forgotten to buy meat anyway.  
Seating them in the living room, Genma started cooking. Despite his best efforts, Kisame and Itachi kept wandering in with awkward attempts to help. It was terribly annoying, they're guests, they shouldn't do the work!  
Itachi hovered a few feet away the Entire time.   
It would be cuter if Itachi blinked more often.  
When dinner was nearly finished, Genma handed him some bowls to take back to the table.

He had S-Rank Missing-Nin trying to helping make dinner. It felt very domestic.

After dinner and to ease things along, Genma pulled the alcohol out and asked if anyone wanted any. They are  _barely_  all of age here even by civilian standards of 20 to a Shinobi's 16.  
Kisame bared his teeth in a grin once more, "Are you trying to ply me with alcohol?"  
Genma blinked innocently, "Is it working?"  
Kisame laughed.  
Nervous and twitchy S-Rank ninjas shouldn't be given alcohol, but Genma decided they needed to loosen up a little before the tension becomes lethal. Considering how no one said no to a small cup of sake. And then another cup of sake, they thought they needed it too.  
Also, apparently Itachi is a lightweight because at two cups, he was blinking a lot like a confused cat and was participating much more in conversation. How cute.  
Genma was  _really_  warming up to including him in this threesome plan.  
He really was pretty. Especially like this- all lightly flushed and with a relaxed posture. Genma wondered, as he sips his own second cup, how pretty he would look getting railed by Kisame on his bed.   
Kisame and his two  _gorgeous_  shark dicks.  
The boy was clearly a virgin with how blushy he was, Genma wondered just how much of one he was.  
What kind of noises he'd make when he got a dick inside him for the first time and how  _fun_  it would be to show him the ropes.

Genma would have to disable the traps first in his room. Hmm.  
"So."  
Genma set his cup aside, "We never finished that conversation from the Onsen."  
Well that changed the atmosphere.  
Careful now.  
Kisame grinned lazily, "No we didn't."  
Removing his chunin vest and hanging it over his chair, Genma watched Itachi track his movements before going back to fiercely staring at the table again. it sent a thrill of satisfaction down Genma's spine that he had caught the younger mans attention. He responded in an easygoing tone, "Well, we have all of the rest of this evening- and possibly 'till morning if you are so inclined, and I think the three of us can get to know each other pretty well in that time, wouldn't you say?"

He pulled another one of his 'charm the pants off people' grins and aimed it at Itachi before swinging it back over to Kisame.  
Oh god, hes so  _close_  to getting quality S-Rank tail, a threesome,  _and_  fixing their relationship problems all in one go that he can  _taste_  it.

Of course, if they don't want to that's cool too, but if he gets lucky tonight he will cry tears of joy.  
He's pretty sure they want to, though. They haven't left yet, after all.  
If he can at least get them to halfway admit they want to jump each others bones and come out un-Tsukiyomi-ed and/or sliced and diced then he would consider this a night well spent.

Kisame asked Itachi if hes down for spending the night or if he wants to head back to the Uchiha Compound and Itachi made that confused cat noise again and very quietly replied he would prefer to Not go back if that was alright.

Which is very likely Uchiha talk for ' _I dont want to sleep in a Ghost Town I created on orders where my little brother is making eyes at his Jinchurikki friend and I very much want to have a threesome instead of sleeping in an alleyway, the ANBU quarters, or just not sleeping at all._ '

Genma said that hes was  _delighted_  to have their company but needed to disable the traps in his bedroom so just wait right there he will be right back.

Genma also removed the 'Den Of Sin' Sign on the inside of his bedroom door and put it on his desk. No need to fluster Itachi too much, he might bail. And while he  _was_  cleared by Tsunade-sama on his lungs, if Itachi hyperventilates too hard he doesn't want to have to explain to her about why hes coughing up blood again after she  _just_  fixed his lung damage, which was apparently from an inhaled poison mixed with already weak lungs.

Disarming all five traps that they could accidentally trigger, Genma confirmed the existence of lube in the drawer by his bed, and returned. Oh, good! They're both still there.   
Itachi is still pink and staring at the table and Kisame has removed his shirt.   
Possibly part of why Itachi was still pink about the ears.  
Nice.

They look like they had a productive talk maybe, too.  
There was a beat of silence before Itachi said he needs to notify Sasuke that he will not be home and summoned a crow. Reciting a message that he won't be home that night and setting it out the open window. Genma noticed his seemed to have just the smallest bit of trouble with his balance still.  
Definitely a lightweight.  
Returning to standing near the table, Itachi absentmindedly ran his tongue over the blood sacrifice cut he made with his teeth on the side of his thumb.  
That's also kinda sexy in a vaguely homicidal way.

ANBU did shit to Genmas kinks. Fucking hell.  
"Alright," Genma said and leaned against the wall, "You wanna come along to bed?"  
Kisame gave a toothy smile and clapped Itachi on the back before strolling over. Hesitating for a second, Itachi followed.

Internally rejoicing, Genma lead the way.  
He shut the door behind Itachi when they all get into his bedroom, and hung his hat on the chair off to the side.  
With a grin, he turned his gaze to Kisame and caught his eye.  
Kisame echoed his grin with slightly flushed cheeks and they moved together.  
With a fluid movement, Genma hooked an arm around Itachi's waist and tugged him down onto the bed- Kisame flopping down right next to them.  
Itachi didn't flail at all -just a slight reflexive tense before relaxing- and lets Genma manhandle him, so Genma supposed he saw it coming.  
Genma hummed a note happily.  
This was going to be fun.

* * *

  
This Is Fine  
This Is So Fine Itachi has decided that if the Shinigami might strike him dead right this moment then he would be pretty ok with that.

Well. Itachi never really thought about sex much except in that 'this is a thing other people do a lot and it exists and often children are the result' kind of way.   
He had resigned himself to dying alone before he hit twenty when he was thirteen, and he was never very...  _good_  at the whole socializing with people thing.   
Other people mostly talked  _at_  him, instead.   
Shisui, who was his assigned playmate and mission partner, Sasuke, once an endless ball of enthusiasm and love that really didn't care if he was gone half the time and avoided talking about himself, and the girl his parents engaged him to when he was eight and they had a terribly awkward conversation once a month that ended up target practice for the remaining hour of allotted time.   
Shinobi didn't particularly care if you preferred men or women, but it was kind of expected before everything went to shit that he was to have a least one heir. Now, well.

There are no expectations, and science let him not actually have to worry about how the bloodline was dying out. If Orochimaru did  _one_  thing right it was his science advancements in artificial conception. Other than that, he can die in a fire. Several times.

As for Itachi's preferences, well. He had to have been totally blind for the what? Five? Six? Seven, maybe?   
Wow it has been awhile- the Seven Years he spent with Kisame.   
Dragging yourself through your teen years as a missing-nin where your only constant contact is a man who often doesn't wear a shirt can make you be  _at least_  tangentially aware that you might like other men.  
Maybe.  
 _Possibly_.

Now he'd been pardoned, he didn't quite know what to do with himself.   
His plan had always been foggy after 'carry out orders and ensure Sasuke's safety' and totally ended with Sasuke killing him and taking his eyes. But well.   
That didn't happen.  
Now What?

Itachi didn't know.  
There were no orders from The Hokage beyond 'Live' and 'Come Home', no ROOT or ANBU missions, no regular missions for a long while yet( _he's still on probation and medical leave for six months_ ), no elders telling him what to do, no ANBU captains barking directives, no Shisui-

Anyway.

Suggestions were welcome. And having someone not instantly run in fear or try to kill him or be generally nasty is oddly addictive.  
Sex is supposed to be stress relief and fun, right?  
People wouldn't constantly be fucking in very murder-able locations all the time if it wasn't.  
Right?  
ANBU was very educational and the basis for at least half of his judgement calls. It hasn't been proven  _totally_  wrong yet.  
So this decision was definitely thought out.  
Even if he wasn't  _exactly_  sober right now.  
Itachi might make terrible plans but this wasn't his plan, ok?  
It was well thought out by someone else and he was content to go along with it.  
Very content.

So that's how Itachi found himself in the situation is was now in.  
Now, Itachi knew, logically, and kind of vaguely what was supposed to be happening here. Enough ANBU and ROOT missions to murder cheating and/or drunk noblemen and Hidan's... colorful descriptions ensured that.   
But also he had no idea what he was doing whatsoever.  
  
Thats not different from any other point in his life, however.  
  
It was maybe a bit uncomfortably warm and half of his conditioned upbringing was screaming at him to Not have casual sex with two other ( _older_ ) men but This Might As Well Happen so he had elected to Ignore that impulse in favor of the pursuit of curiosity and a long-time infatuation with his mission partner.  
  
Genma had still not removed his arm from Itachi's waist and Itachi found that that was... Ok? Nice? It had been a long time since anyone gave him prolonged friendly contact and it kind of felt like he was dying.  
But like,,,, A  _fun_  kind of dying.

Kisame said something about sharp teeth being dangerous and Itachi had to bite back the ' _but everything we do is dangerous_ ' comment. That would be inappropriate.

Genma snorted and quipped, "That's what makes things interesting," before kissing Kisame and ok, that's an interesting twisty sensation and everyone was  _so close_  and Genma's hand was tracing patterns on his hips and  _that's not making thinking any easier_.

Kisame drew away from Genma then leaned over and kissed Itachi in a slightly more chaste manner than with Genma.  
It was. Very nice.  
Itachi was beginning to see the appeal here.   
Genmas hand had migrated under his shirts and he really couldn't bring himself to care about what he ought to be doing according to anything anymore and everything was  _so warm_  and he could feel his heartrate pick up.   
Hmm, did this count as strenuous activity?   
Well, Tsunade was already going to be cross with him about the drinking and that his eyes were going to flick on of their own accord soon enough, so why not go three for three on suggested medical limits?

Eventually, Kisame drew away and pressed another kiss to his cheek as Itachi caught his breath. Genma then purred in a pitch lower than his usual tone, "Still good?"  
"Mm-hmm." Oh, his voice cracked there.  
Chuckling, Kisame tugged on Itachi's outer shirt. Yeah he got the message.  
Long sleeve shirt off.   
He attempted to fold it reflexively, but Genma just took it and set it on the chair while rapidly shedding his own shirt and saying, "Don't worry about neatness right now, Itachi-san."  
Well, if Genma said it was alright...  
His fishnet undershirt didn't really do anything other than pretend to be actual clothing but he also didn't want to take it off just yet.

Turning back and straddling Itachi's legs, Genma stroked one of his sides as Kisame has his hands on his shoulders and combing through his now loose hair and there is so much  _feeling_ \- aaand there goes his eyes flickering on.

Genma made an inquiring noise so Itachi explained- doing his best to keep his voice even, "The sharingan may activate with strong emotions."  
Smirking, Genma asked, "Enjoying yourself then?"  
Itachi hummed long and slow instead of verbalizing yes.

The actual petting from Kisame wasn't helping the production of words either for that matter.  
Leaning forward and kissing him quite a bit less chaste and slow, Genma slid his hands back under the fishnet chakra armor pretending to be a shirt and kept going up and Genma pressed forward and Itachi's breath hitched with the pressure. He really,  _really_ should not be doing this but he  _wants_ -

Kisame said in a low voice, "Relax, Itachi. You're thinking too much."  
It took a second for the words to register, but Itachi complied, focusing on how Genma drags his teeth gently over his neck instead of his internal narrative and he felt it echo down to his toes. He knew he was panting audibly and tried to regulate his breathing.  
With a smirk, Genma asked, "Like that?"   
Itachi mmhmmed again and dropped his head back against Kisame's bare chest, neck bared. Genma downright purred and adjusted himself, putting a knee between his legs and pressing his lips to Itachi's neck once more.  
Itachi had been pretty sure what this was going to feel like- contrary to popular belief he  _had_  masturbated before a few times, largely in an attempt to sleep better- but no,  _this is so much worse_.  
They hadn't even really gotten to the actual sex part and Itachi has less ability to string coherent thought together and regulate his noise than when he was halfway done by himself.  
That didn't bode well to keeping his composure.

Genma ground down and that judgement was solidified, forcing a little involuntary  _hmnn_  out of him.  
Genma tugged at the fishnet again and yeah, ok. Itachi obligingly pulled it off, Genma trailed kisses down his chest - saying in between, "You opposed to going all the way?"  
You know, at this point Itachi really, really isn't. He's already here, might as well. He can barely think beyond This Is Fine and the sensory detail. Curiosity killed the cat but all three debriefing agents called him 'passively suicidal' so that's plenty in-character for him.

He managed a breathless "Not really" and went back to biting his lip. Kisame voiced something similar.  
If he wasn't aroused already he would be now- as one of Genmas hands pressed into the hollow of his hips and Kisame peppered kisses across shoulder blades he felt any will to refuse fade away.  
Dragging his tongue across Itachi's lower stomach, Genma did another tug at Itachi's pants.  
Itachi moved enough to unbutton them and have Genma cast them and his own off into some corner of the room.

Panting, Itachi's hands clenched of their own accord into the bedsheets as Genma dragged his fingers up his legs and across the fabric of his jounin-issue boxer briefs. His stomach muscles tensed in effort to avoid squirming, as Genma gently squeezed  _his erection through the cloth, oh kami_. Itachi exhaled roughly.  
Kisame made another pleased growling noise and it reverberated in Itachi's chest.  
One of Kisame's hands then curled hesitantly around Itachi's and he squeezed it back.  
Leaning down again, Kisame kissed Itachi's neck and the brain-melting heat and want returned with a vengance, Itachi had the stray thought that hes going to show up to a medical exam covered in bruises and teeth-marks tomorrow but cant muster up the effort to be properly scandalized about that anymore. 

Especially as Kisame really goes to town and Itachi can feel his sharp, sharp teeth leaving marks on his skin and Genma went back to dragging teeth across skin and  _oh_ -

He shoved his free hand across his mouth to stifle a whine. Heat burned across his face and neck and stomach.  
He had torture resistance training, and yet-  
Fingering the waistband of Itachi's underwear, Genma purred, "These are in the way, pretty boy."  
The sharingan imprints everything it sees when active permanently into ones memory.  
His legs held apart and still, reddened kiss marks down his stomach and teethmarks on his thighs, Kisames hand curled around his and a hand on his hip -tracing small circles with his thumb-, Genma's eyes dilated in lust- He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his hips to let Genma take them off.  
And off the rest of the clothing went. For all of them.

Kisame had to stop holding hands down to remove his own pants, but rectified that the second he got situated again, his other hand returning to caressing Itachi's side.  
Reaching over to the nightstand, Genma opened the top drawer and tugged out a bottle.  
He hummed and drizzled the synthetic-smelling liquid across his fingers. The sharingan caught how it glinted in the low light, how Genmas tongue dragged across his upper lip.

Returning to his previous position, Genma snapped the bottle closed and set it back down, his non-slicked-up hand returning to drag  _closerclosercloser_  and grasp Itachi's cock, slowly dragging his hand up it's length and eliciting a shuddering exhale before taking the one drenched in lube and trailing it lower and  _lowerandlower-_  
Kisame hesitates for a second before moving a hand to help the painfully slow handjob.  
They were going to  _kill him_.

Itachi shoved his free hand against his mouth once more and made a low whine as Genma presses a finger in- and  _wow_  that's certainly a different sensation.

Itachi knew- abstractly- that it was supposed to be pleasant but, hmm.  
Genmas voice pitched low and husky murmured, "Like that?"  
Face burning, he made a frustrated sound and squirmed.  
Yes. yes he did. But he is Not saying that out loud.

They really were going to  _kill_  him.  
Genma added a second finger and keept using that low tone as he talked, "Just relax now."  
It felt like forever and only a few agonizingly nice seconds.   
Itachi couldn't stop panting, everything was so hot and  _slick_  and Kisame murmured about how pretty he looked and Itachi bit his lip again to keep from whining again. Genma added a third finger and scissored them and Itachi just couldn't seem to get enough air but, like in a  _good way_. No hurt to it.  
He felt like he was melting into the bed with every slow movement, and it took far too much effort to keep from writhing under Genma and Kisame's hands.   
Finally, he heard Genma say, "Yeah, you're good," before he removed his fingers.  
It startled Itachi a bit, while Genma methodically slicked up his own cock in lube, how much he wanted to let this to happen.  
  
Kisame then repositioned them both, and Itachi wound up flat on his back with Kisame holding his arms down. Genma pushed himself between Itachi's legs, and Itachi had a moment to think that maybe this was all too much too fast before Genma grasped one of his legs and tugged it up and apart and his other hand was curled around his own cock and then stroking against his hole and-  
It didn't hurt, per-se, but it was uncomfortable for a moment when Genma pressed in.  
Uncomfortable but really,  _really_  arousing. Especially when Genma made a pleased little note.

With a grin, Genma grasped his other leg and tugged it up and apart, Itachi hazily memorizing every detail of Genma's tightened abs and the way Genma was gripping his thighs to leverage himself and how embarassingly hard he was right then.  
Genma started moving and the breath was wrenched out of Itachi in a sharp gasp.  
He squeezed his eyes shut as Kisame dragged his hand along his cock again, dimly aware of Kisame's erections plural in his peripheral vision.  
He was still at a terrifyingly high level of ok with this situation.  
  
Genma sped up into a regular rhythm and the heat returned, fluttering somewhere in Itachi's stomach and making it hard for him to have any control over his breathing again.  
Genma made another pleased sound and purred out a,  _oh fuck you're so hot, Itachi-san, so pretty for us, mmm, fuck_  and a spark of satisfaction lit somewhere in Itachi's chest amid the flush of embarrassment.  
The praise did funny, funny things to his insides and he kind of wanted more.

Itachi was pretty sure he should be Doing something other than just lying there, right?  
And Kisame was right there and he- he wants.   
He hesitantly reached and brushed his hand against Kisames thigh and made an inquiring noise.  
Kisame stilled and rumbled out a  _Fuck, Yeah Itachi, if you wanna_.  
And he did  _wanna_  touch- for the curiosity of it. For how much he cares about Kisame and wants to help. To be closer. To return the favor for what they were doing to him.  
He again, hesitantly reached over. Hand curling around one ridged cock and dragging a thumb over said ridge. The way Kisame exhaled roughly sparked low in Itachi's stomach.  
It's about the same idea as getting himself off, but more awkward and scandalous. And blue.  
His eyes captured the way Kisame leaned into his touch and urged him on.  
Genma made a pleased sound in-between panting and leaned forward, pushing a leg up enough to tilt Itachi's hips up by a fraction and  _oh_ - 

The noise that escaped him was horrifically embarrassing and he shuddered as Genma sped up -flushed and sweaty from exertion.  
Genma smirked, in between panting, and hoarsely got out, "You're makin' - _hah_ \- such pretty noises for us - _hah_ \- Itachi-san. Be - _hhnn_  as loud as you want."  
Itachi whined in response, unable to formulate anything else, head swimming with the hazy-rush of being praised and the embarrassment of being totally unable to keep quiet.

He- he almost  _liked_  being put into such a awkward situation there.   
He almost  _liked_  the way he was put into such a shamefully sinful situation.  
He wanted-  
He wanted it all just so  _so_  bad.  
It was just so  _new_  and  _so much_  and-  
The coiling, tense sensation in his gut built a little more and he was panting like a dog- movements more shaky around Kisame's cock as Kisame growled words of encouragement and praise as well-  _You're doing so good, 'tachi, fuck-_  
Genma, ground his hips in quick, shaky thrusts, and cursed a few times,  
"Fuck- fuck you're so pretty-  _hnggggmm_ "  
Genma shuddered and twitched and his eyes lost focus for a moment and Itachi feelt his cock  _throbbing inside him_  and hes still and panting and-  _hnnn_  
That's.... Wow.  
Huh.   
He liked that, he realized.  
Liked watching people orgasm. For him.

Pulling out, Genma flopped over and said, in-between pants,  
"You - _hah_ \- You should be able to take Kisame-san now if you want."  
Kisame asked him if he wanted that and he made an agreeable noise, far,  _far_  too blissed out and aroused right then to do anything but.  
And that nice feeling is fading and he wants it back, he wanted to  _get off-_  
Kisame shifted and hauled Itachi half into his lap.  
Shakily like a newborn deer, Itachi managed to situate himself the rest of the way into Kisame's lap, flushed and panting and leaning into every touch.  
Holding Itachi's hips, Kisame pressed in slowly and  _wow_  that is large. Itachi whined as pre-cum dripped from his own cock,  _fuck_  that is so much more intense. And larger.  
Still doesn't quite hurt- but a little uncomfortable. Like he really shouldn't be taking this.  
Kisame froze, "You good?"  
Itachi managed to say hoarsely back, "Good." 

Genma made a pleasant noise somewhere behind Itachi, but hes was tad too preoccupied with how Kisame's calloused hands were slowly pulling him down and pushing Kisame deeper inside him again.  
Kisame's second cock laid against Itachi's inner thigh and that was far more arousing that Itachi thought it should have been.  
Moving his hands to Itachi's legs, Kisame pressed the rest of the way in.

_Yeah_ , Itachi thought to himself in between pants,  _I'll probably be feeling this in the morning_.  
Kisame started moving and he felt his nerve endings light up and Itachi conspired to not give a single fuck because this was exactly what he wanted- what he  _needed_. Itachi moaned and buried his face into Kisame's shoulder, clinging desperately to him.

Kisame was both gentler and rougher than Genma. Sappy and romantic but just about the edge of what Itachi could take.

Leaning in with a grin, Genma purred, "Let me-" And grasped his hand around both of their cocks.  
There was just... so much sensation, and Kisame's harsh panting was so incredibly attractive-  
Itachi shuddered as Genma sped up his motions a hair.  
Kisame growled and picked up speed as well- no longer quite so gentle.

_Fuck_ , that was so much hotter. Internally he begged,  _pleasepleaseplease don't stop_. The almost-pain and the closeness with the person he'd been pining after for  _years_  was just so,  _so_  much more than he could handle but he wanted it  _so bad_.  
Itachi could hear his own painfully loud breathing as the tense, shivery heat coiled in his stomach- so much  _more_  of it than any other time he had gotten off.  
Itachi could feel himself on the edge, the way he couldn't stop shaking, how he couldn't concentrate, the tense building sensation-   
Genma purred all soft and low, "Thats it- don't fight it."  
Itachi latched onto the order with all the force of a desperate man with more military brainwashing than should be legal.

And everything went under the haze of pleasure and adrenaline.  
Kisame swore and shifted his angle, making shorter, more desperate movements, and Genma withdrew his hand as Kisame tilted them forward to get better leverage- Kisame's hot breath panting in his ear.

Itachi was aware he was being loud- or, louder than he had ever really been before( _rarely getting more than a mumbled curse or quiet grunt by himself_ ), but he was too busy going down hard under the haze of pleasure to coherently process it.   
He could feel himself writhing involuntarily a little as Kisame changed his angle just a bit.  
Kisame shuddered above him and his hands squeezed Itachi's thighs harder, his thrusts suddenly picking up even more, inching slightly further down the pain scale and Itachi's fingernails dug into Kisame's back as he panted desperately-  _yes, this is what he wanted, everything he didn't know he so desperately craved-_.

Seconds later, Kisame came with a long and incredibly attractive growl- still making sharp little thrusts as the hot liquid spattered Itachi's stomach and Kisame's other cock slid against Itachi's own as Itachi desperately ground back against him and he  _liked it so much_ -  
With a sharp cry edging into a scream, Itachi went over the edge too- the world falling away for a few terribly long seconds of intense starlight before fading back into focus. Everything hot and brain numbingly pleasurable and every inch of his skin terribly sensitive.

Kisame pulled out and kissed Itachi on his forehead before rolling off of him and panting. Genma was messing with something on his end table- oh- tissues.  
He realized, belatedly, this was probably the least dignified he had ever looked in his entire life- including the day of the massacre and probably also his birth. He was covered in sex-related bruises and bitemarks and other people's ejaculate but he was too far in that pleasant post-orgasm haze to give a fuck right now.  
This was probably the best day he's had... um. Ever, actually. Except maybe the day Sasuke was born, but he barely remembered that one.  
As Kisame accepted a few tissues from Genma, Itachi decided that yeah, maybe he didn't know what he was going to do with his life and had few people who trusted him, but he  _did_  know that Kisame would be right beside him all the way, whatever he was going to do.


End file.
